


Eight More Years With You

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat and Jonny discuss their contract extensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight More Years With You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had Internet for three weeks, but I did hear about these two. Okay, show of hands; who else lost their shit? And I'm not even a Hawks fan. Sorry it's so short? Hope y'all like it!

"What do you think?" Pat's whispered words seem quiet, even in the dark silence of their bedroom.

Jonny's been waiting for this question.

"What do you think?" he whispers right back.

Pat's fingertips press into the backs of Jonny's hands between them on the bed, absentmindedly, like he's nervous or excited.

"I want to stay with you," his voice seems even quieter than before, like he's afraid to admit it, like he's telling Jonny he loves him for the first time, like they haven't been together as long as they've been in Chicago.

"I want to stay with you, too," Jonny says.

He hears Pat exhale a breath he'd probably been holding and squeezes Pat's hands reassuringly.

"I want to stay with you always," he adds.

The sheets rustle, and then Pat is pressed up against Jonny, face buried in Jonny's t-shirt, hands still clamped and squashed between them.

"Me, too," he mumbles, like he thinks Jonny won't hear him.

Jonny leans down and kisses the top of Pat's head, pushing his nose through thick blonde curls. Pat is warm against him, and for just a second, Jonny lets his walls down.

"I love you, Pat."

Pat tilts his face up, and Jonny can just make out his expression from the light of the city outside filtering through the blinds. His eyes shine in the darkness, and there is such a stupid look of wonder on his face that Jonny can't not lean down and kiss him ever so softly. Neither boy pushes it past a soft press of lips, but it feels momentous somehow. It must be the millionth time Jonny's said it to him, but this time is different. They're about to decide their future together.

"I love you, too, Jonny," Pat says when they break apart.

They don't say anything for awhile, just lay entwined and breathe together. It's Jonny that breaks the silence, because he's almost always lead the relationship, and the decision should be voiced aloud.

"Do you want to stay here?"

Pat's quiet a moment, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"I want to stay with you," he says slowly. "Here."

He hesitates, then, like he's afraid to ask it, "Do you... Do you want to stay here?"

"I want to stay wherever you are," Jonny says.

Almost before the words are out of his mouth, his arms are suddenly full of an overexcited Patrick. Pat nearly squeezes the air from Jonny's lungs, pressing closer, closer, as close as he can and then trying to press even closer, like he's trying to push himself beneath Jonny's skin so they're never apart.

"Pat," Jonny says, arms coming around the smaller boy, one hand stroking up and down Pat's warm back, the other tangling in those thick curls.

And just like that, Pat settles against him, fitting perfectly, slotting into every curve like the only puzzle piece that could ever fit. His breathing slows, and Jonny thinks he's fallen asleep when he speaks, softly and sleepily.

"Are we going to do this?"

Jonny's hand finds Pat's in the dark, and he laces their fingers together.

"Yeah, Pat," he says. "We're going to do this. Together."

Pat hums his contentment, and Jonny can just picture the small smile that's gracing his features.

"We'll go sign the papers first thing in the morning," he says. "How's that?"

Pat nods against Jonny's chest.

"Okay. It's late, and we've got a big day tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"You got it, Captain Serious," Pat yawns and settles in to sleep.

"Hey," Jonny says, tugging Pat's curls gently to get him to look up. When Pat does, his face is so open, and Jonny realizes how completely unguarded Pat is with him. Pat lets Jonny see his full self, doesn't hold anything back. He lets Jonny in so easily and willingly and gives his everything back. And Jonny . . .

"I'm in love with you."

The words surprise even Jonny, too loud in the quiet room, but when he thinks about it, it isn't surprising at all. It's probably been there since their first year together; it's just coming to the surface now.

"What?" And Pat doesn't sound angry or disgusted by this sudden display of emotion. His face is bright, eyes flashing, tiny smile that means so much more than his usual grin in place. He just wants to hear Jonny say it again. And Jonny . . . Jonny blushes. He doesn't think that's ever happened to him. A grin stretches it's way across Pat's face, and he leans up to kiss both of Jonny's flaming cheeks. Then he lays their foreheads together, eyes crossing to hold Jonny's, and he looks ridiculous, but then he breathes, "I'm in love with you, too," the words fanning across Jonny's face on a cool wave of spearmint, and everything in Jonny's universe that was ever off, just falls into place.

"We should get married this summer."

Jonny leans back to stare at him, and Pat laughs at him. Jonny can never not smile when he hears Pat laugh.

"One big decision at a time, eh?" he says.

Pat nods. "But one day...?"

"Yeah, one day, Pat," Jonny says.

"Promise?" Pat whispers, grinning and holding up a pinkie.

Jonny rolls his eyes, but links his pinkie with Pat's. "Promise."

Pat smiles. "Okay."

"Now can we sleep?" Jonny asks.

Pat bites his lip. "Nah."

And he tackles Jonny.

*********

After sleeping very few hours, they're up, dressed, and out to their agent's office. They sit side by side and listen to the guy drone on and on about what their contracts entail, occasionally bumping shoulders and sharing small, secretive smiles.

And then they sign, and that's it. They're in Chicago, together, for another eight years.


End file.
